The Secrets Inside A Past
by Ever Lasting Night Life
Summary: Slight akuroku, Roxas is a teenager with a problem he has shortterm memory loss and can see people who aren't supposed to be there.
1. Chapter 1

**The Secrets Inside A Past**

Cold and damp. Been sleeping on a hard mattress inside this godforsaken hole for a house for days. My old man left me, knowing that he would only make things worse if he stayed and continued his uses of turning me into his punch bag. My name…possibly of no importance but I will tell you anyway. Roxas, or at least what was left of him now. My purpose for living out this life…well, there is none left for me. Would be nice to say that I was in love but I'm not. No one wants to come near me because of my appearance thanks to the old man who left me for dead in this hole. This was how it was meant to be. I open my eyes, knowing that they would be as blue as the oceans that surround Destiny Islands. My hand sweeps through golden locks. I know that these are golden but everything else seems dim, my mind scrambling for the reason why my father left. I had a problem with my memory…I couldn't make new ones. Doctors had once been searching for a cure to help me along but all the effort came to no true avail. Sometimes I would wake up and see faces I didn't recognise. Then I would blink again and they would disappear. This wasn't normal for someone like me. The doctors had told me that when I was under constant supervision. Don't know why the old man left. Guess he couldn't handle it in the end. The only thing I could remember was the beatings…well the sharp pain of each cut, scrape, bruise and broken limb. Old man thought it was fun to beat me, just so I would forget it again. Maybe that was also why I had a problem with my memory.

Supposed to meet Axel today. I could only recall people by certain colours. His hair always stood out every time I saw him and so that was the way I could remember him. However, I couldn't recall any purpose for his job…in fact I didn't think he had a job, but I knew he liked fire. Don't know why I always recognised that, just a feeling I got from him I suppose. I pull my white jacket around my shivering body. Still cold from the night before. Surprised I haven't come down with pneumonia yet. I see a face in the mirror staring back at me. I recognise it but it seems miserable as if something bad had happened once before. I dress rather more appropriately for this occasion. After all, don't really want to walk out into the world outside naked. Someone's calling out my name but I don't recognise the voice. A shot of red and I know who it is.

"Roxas! Hey, how are you? You remember me right?" I nod. This guy seemed quite energetic but I guess it comes from liking fire.

"I'm fine Axel…" The guy seems shocked. Guess he doesn't know I could remember people by certain colours. A smile appears on my face, something else I can recognise. It seems my mind is adjusting but I am still struggling. Both of us were going to get me checked over today. Doctors say I am doing better than what I was in all my awareness tests. The trick to these tests is to try and remember the one that isn't burning hot or electrified but it is hard to grasp. Axel's sat in the corner, playing with a lighter like always. He is often scolded for this. How I remember that completely eludes me. Suppose if I was blind, the only colour I would see is red but I'm not allowed to feel this way. I can't remember people like that. Afraid to be rude for this, I hate explaining my condition to people. It's hard to explain when I can't recall the details quite exactly to the point. I know what I like to eat and I know my favourite book, it's _The Haunting _but I can't recall the name of the author. It's nice to look at covers but sometimes I don't even remember that until I look at the titles. Explained to the doctors about this as well, Axel still standing in the corner, anxious to see me get better but is that even possible? It would be nice to believe that it was but I guess the only way to find out is to retrace my steps to the root of the problem that caused this…the root of evil then. Guess this is all that I have to live for. My way of recalling the days? I write in journals, sometimes writing down details of people with nothing that I can pick up on. This is also another way for me to remember. Doctors want to talk about the injuries they have discovered over my body, one fractured rib, one black eye and a split lip but I can't tell them anything without resorting to my journals. However, they don't provide much answers, just what happened at a certain time of day.

A hand passes over my face. Axel's pale hands. They're cold but soothing. He seems sad in his eyes but his face is saying something different. A false emotion. He is trying to be happy as if this wasn't bothering him. The doctors disappear from my bedside. They want to keep me over night for observations on my current brain activity. A journal is in my hands. One I haven't wrote in yet. My others are placed on the table beside my bed. Just a huge collection now for me to go through again. A tear appears on Axel's face. The first time I have seen him like this since…well I'm not even sure anymore. A kiss is placed on my lips. He embraces me in a hug but I don't understand why. Then he hands me one of my journals. I read through it but still no answers. However, the name "Sora" keeps coming up. My older brother but he died when I was ten, I am sure of it. Jot that down. Better do that right now but I need a pen.

"Here you go…seems you need these more than I do right now…" Oh yeah, that was what Axel mostly did in his job. Jot down notes just like a secretary. However, I don't actually remember the title of the job. There, the note is made. I fold it and place it on the page that mentions Sora. Another hand goes through my golden mane. Axel's again. I hated not knowing why he cared so deeply for me. Guess it was because we were really good friends? Or maybe we were more? Another tear comes from his eyes. I am jotting all this down in my journal so I don't forget it. He doesn't disturb me.

I am asleep I guess but not quite. I know what is going on around me but my eyes are closed. I hear snoring in the room. Who is that? I can't see in this dark and it doesn't help because I need to know who it is. Then the door is left open and I see red. Its just Axel. Seems like he fell asleep but why was he here in the first place? The stiff mattress tells me that this is a hospital but there's something else too. Someone else is in the room but its not Axel. A man with brown hair is looking at me sceptically. Does he know me? Blue eyes meet mine. They are so much like my own and he doesn't seem that much taller than me. A strange necklace hangs from around his neck. It's almost identical to mine.

"Roxas? You don't recognise me?" And then he disappears. I know that voice but I can't picture the person it belonged to once. Axel stirs. Seems he heard the voice too. He seems more energetic than usual.

"Did you here that?" Axel seemed a little scared. Guess that what I saw wasn't a figment of my imagination.

**Authors notes: Apologies since this is quite short but if anyone does like it, it will be continued since I have this whole idea in my head now. Again sorry its short. Guess thats what I do best at really.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Secrets In A Past 

**Chapter Two**

Okay, that was strange. Right it down in another note. Keep in mind Axel's behaviour to what just happened. Sora isn't alive. He isn't. Keep that in mind. Another hand jotting down notes. My own hand. A picture of Sora in my hand. Pen is writing down what I remember before blank. Journals look at the journals. Bah! Journals say nothing. Only that Sora had died in an accident. No details. Nothing. Not one word. How am I supposed to recall anything with what little information I copied in my journals when I was a child?

"Roxas? What I saw was real right?" Nodding. Know I should have replied in speech but didn't. Scowl formed on the pretty face of Axel. Guess he was going to shout at me now for my behaviour. Can't help it. Sorry Axel.

"Oh thank you Roxas! What wonderful attitude! HOW ABOUT HELPIN ME THAN WORRYING ABOUT YOU GODDAMN CONDITION ALL THE TIME, HUH?" I just look at him, vacant, no one quite home in one part of my mind. Sorry again Axel. I feel haunted. Maybe if you weren't around me, you wouldn't be afflicted by what you saw. My thousand apologies. A tear trickles down my eye. Flashes before my eyes. A memory of Sora but its blurred. Someone screaming for help in the background. Guess it was an early memory, but I'm losing it quickly.

Woke up again with Axel sat beside me. The walls are white. Where am I? Doctor's pour in the room and Axel has to leave for a bit. What the hell do they want? They say no real progress is being made in my recalling of memories. What "recalling of memories?" Don't remember anyone saying anything about that to me. Music is played not far off. Thought music wasn't allowed in hospitals? Or was that mobile phones? Someone's mouth is moving but I don't listen. I am hypnotized by crying from another room, possibly the waiting room. Someone pulling on tissues. Someone not exactly caring that people are watching. Nice one whoever you are, show them all whose boss. Doctors produce pictures of scans on a white board to me. They are explaining what happened yesterday. Apparently my mind is now getting worse. The roots haven't shown themselves either. Something to do with a family member they say. The way I took it. Something else is on the scans but they can't pick up on what it is. Only I can see it. Someone is standing outside the window. Looks a little like my old man, but he disappears before I get a good look. Feel a little spooked out. Want to know what it was that just happened but know I will loose it again with lack of pen and paper. There's a code to that. Always a code. Coordination then. Good word to describe what I feel now.

Doctor's leave and Axel is allowed in. He has been crying. Possibly the one I heard crying earlier. Why was he crying though? Then a trip. Falling to the floor. Flashes before my eyes. That memory is still unclear but the screaming is longer. More haunting. Then a voice I know, smothered in sweet honey:

"Remember me Roxas. Remember what happened!" I am hearing things I know it. Axel seems quiet for a change. Maybe he heard the voice to. He nods. I look at the note of him here. Forgot one thing about him already. Looking out of the window now. Not said a word all day. All day however was an hour ago though. My mind had become worse. Doctor's talking about putting me in the psychiatric ward for a while from my details of seeing people who aren't supposed to be there. Like they would really know what to do. Someone else was brought in the hospital today. A man with blonde hair. Seems he has the same condition as me but worse. I hear doctors jotting things down on paper. However he can't hold a memory for five minutes. He says he was involved in an accident but he also can't recall what it is. Need sleep. Want to read journals instead just in case I missed something. I make notes. Unable to sleep now. Wandering the hospital halls at night. No one has stopped me yet. See people who aren't supposed to be there. Not frightened of them. Don't show that you are, that's the trick. What was that I just said? How could I remember that? Man with brown hair addresses me. He is looking for the blonde. I point the way to the room. Same ward as mine really. How I remember it I guess. Then walk out into the cafeteria area. Slightly hungry. No one is here. Take a piece of bread and some milk. Just basic stuff to fill me a little before walking back to my room, not looking at the brown haired boy, a stare burning into my back. Don't want to look, just sleep. Sleep is all I need.

**Authors notes: Decided to continue this...**


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, okay. Need to get a grip. All right that's hard to do since there isn't a pen in site. Axel must have taken it back so he could use it for work. Guess I couldn't blame him. On my own with the doctors today. More tests that will help them pick my deteriorating mind. Coughing violently. Maybe coming down with something. Today I am going to be released under supervised care when Axel comes to pick me up. Not finished yet. Only three 0'clock in the afternoon. Damn that! Doctors talking to me again. All they do is talk. Music is heard from the waiting room. Possibly the band _Evanescence. _Don't know what song it is though. Probably something that I did like once but can't remember it. Having my condition makes life complicated. Don't know why. Can't remember it.

Lead on the bed. Dressed in clothes unlike the last few days. Axel supposed to be bringing more for me. Wrote it down on a piece of paper to help me remember it. No system today. No code. Feel almost like I'm cured. Maybe I should do this often? Dark lyrics float by again. Still don't recognise them. Then blank. Where am I? The walls are bare. Feel trapped in a prison. Who knows? Maybe this is all in my mind. That was a wish I knew that wasn't true. Just a wish. Nothing more. Wishes are nice. More doctors. Mind is has become far worse. Can hear them talking outside. Saying its up to me to find the problem. Bit difficult though since I don't know what I'm looking for. The music is replaced now on the radio outside. Commentator is speaking. Next song to be played is a song called _A Hard Days Night _by _The Beatles._ Good band.

Humming along to the lyrics, drumming my fingers along the bedpost. Had heard the song before my accident. Reminds me an awful lot of someone I don't remember but can oddly picture. Looks like the guy I saw the first night here. Start singing along. First song I've sung in a while. Shame I couldn't remember the _Evanescence _song earlier. Liked that band as well. Door opened. Axel came in. Ready with all my gear as always. Nothing to pick up from here really. Feel like hell. Doctors aren't holding me back for illness. Don't give them any signs. Don't let them back in. Already fed up of the smell of bleach and morphine drips. Don't want to come back here ever again. Probably will have to though. Hugging Axel. Missed him greatly. Don't know why.

Kisses, two of them. One from him and one from me. Nice. I like kisses. Don't know why they feel so special around him though. Being helped with all my gear out of the hospital. Eyeing someone who looks suspiciously like the brown hair man I saw on my first night here. I stop. Turn. Look at the stranger but he disappeared like so many others. Great. Just what I wanted. Not. I hate this. Want to be able to recall a name from my past but can't. Feel angry for this. Don't know why. Rising, rising slowly. Just want to get out of here. Hate hospitals. Suitcase is weighing me down. Can't run out of here. Want to but can't. That isn't fair. Ignoring the radio now. Damn thing is getting on my nerves. People looking at me in the waiting room. What the hell are they looking at?

"Looks familiar doesn't it Roxas, think I've been here before?" A flash. One scene unstructured. Cinnamon smothered voice speaking to me. Feel weak. Possibly finally coming down with expected Pneumonia. Blank. Face collides to the floor. Someone screaming out for help. Feel like I was pushed. Doctors running over to my slumped body. Just passed out. Like I always do. Axel doesn't know what to do. Suitcase collides with floor after me. Someone is screaming again. The cinnamon coated voice. The boy with brown hair. What is wrong with him? Wake up in bed again. Dreamt of the same scene. Recognise it but can't remember what happened. He's looking at me again. An odd smile on his face.

"I love you Roxas…"

**Authors notes: Feel all ill so I'm sorry this is short. It hurts to move my arms. Sorry Kaiamara, I know you are going to be my beta but I had to get this up before this illness got worse. However, next time I shall wait! Thank you for being my beta anyway:D**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Square-Enix does. The Secrets Inside A Past 

**Chapter 4**

That voice. Creepy. Not sure why but I absolutely despised it. Something wasn't right with it. I'm not really sure of what it was. I'm currently in a guest room in Axel's house. Writing in a journal with a blue pen. Someone's in here. _Don't look at them. Don't even think about them_. Silver hair styled strangely? Looks familiar but I can't quite picture it. It disappears.

I feel as if I am being haunted. Or have I already gone insane? I don't know anymore. I just don't. No one came to see me today except for that silver haired weirdo. His creepy eyes, no one could help but notice them. Full of nothing but evil and possibly hate. I'm pretty sure one of the patients in that hospital had silver hair but his eyes were different. Yes, reading over that part now. His name was Riku. Critically injured but he was recovering when I saw him. His eyes…will always remember them. They spoke no lies.

Axel's been working very hard in his job. Guess they haven't been giving him the time that he wanted off… to be with me? Strange but I think I have feelings for the guy. Who knows? I feel guilty though when I can't remember him after an hour or so.

That guy re-appears. He's beginning to bother me now. I walk up to him, attempt to grab him. _Disappeared again_. Don't know why I see these apparitions. I'm just trying to get to the bottom of what is going on. Another flash but it's only two seconds. Someone is running towards me, the smell of blood thick in the air. _Everything is blurred_. _**Snap out of it!**_ No good becoming weak from a vision, but what was that I actually saw? And… where am I?

Pictures! There should be pictures! _Get out of the room!_ Okay, I guess I'm in a house that isn't completely run down. Like my old house once was. Red paint covers the walls of the hallway and a picture of a boy with shocking red hair hangs on the wall. Okay, so I guess that he is the owner of this house but there is no one around. Feel like someone is messing with my mind. Since when did I get out of the hospital?

I hear the front door open and someone slamming it. Just Axel. Guess he was the child in the picture. He seems as white as a sheet as if he had seen a ghost or something of the like. Running up to where I'm standing now. Grabbed by the arms. _Hearing the screams of someone hysterical. _Has he gone insane? There is no such thing as ghosts.

"I saw him again Roxas… I saw Sora…but he disappeared before I could reach him." Axel told me with a worried tone.

Okay who is this Sora person? Why does he think that I know him? I feel something brush past me but no one is there. Then that male re-appears. Axel appears panic filled. Wonder if this was another reason the red head was scared. Feel like I'm being haunted again. Wait! When did I feel like that? Grabbed hold of Axel. Want him to calm down but that seems impossible. He is trembling now. The man disappears. _I_ _want to pinch myself._ Wake up in hospital where I should be right now. Need a good swig of alcohol. Can't though. Will affect my coordination needed for tests. Feel like a lab rat for evil scientists. I am thinking about pinching myself.

It's night now. Not sleepy. Instead, I see a boy that looks like me. _Again_. He is talking but I can't hear him. Trying to read silent words but it's impossible. Axel is staring at him. The boy stares back. Seems a friendly apparition unlike the male from earlier. I want some of water. Going downstairs. Only stopped to find out what the racket was. Then a voice blasted in my ears.

"_Dirty little murderer!"_ I don't recognise that voice. A feeling chills my bones. Wonder who that was? I turn. No one's there. I grabbed a glass. Heading back to Axel now. He seems strange. Probably heard what I heard. He seems to have the same ability as me. I'm really sleepy now. Not really bothered by the voice. Drifting. Drifting. Drifting. Dark.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Square-Enix does. The Secrets In A Past 

**Chapter Five**

Damn it. I must have drifted to sleep, probably been out for hours. Axel still sat by the bed I'm sleeping on. Not sure why I even remember that. After all, I couldn't remember anything after an hour. Couldn't even remember falling asleep like this.

Axel's staring now. I wonder what's wrong. Look at my journal. It mentions a man with silver hair and evil eyes. One of the many phantasms I see I suppose. Don't know why I see those. Probably caused by whoever gave me this damn condition. Hand going through my golden locks. Seems messy but I don't walk to the mirror, nor reach for the comb. Prefer bed-head style for today. Embracing Axel. Asking him what's wrong. He doesn't speak. Something's frightened him. I want to know what it is. Probably the phantasm or the phenomena that frequently happened around here.

Used to that sort of stuff now. I don't even know why I remember that I have the gift to see that sort of stuff. I just hope Axel gets over it soon. Seems like he is calming down a little. Something must have happened while I slept. Lying on the bed now, feeling calm. Two of us together. Just lying there looking at the ceiling. Deep in thought. Like lovers. Strange to say that but it was true. Feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Kissed by Axel. Nice feeling. Not a normal kiss either. On the lips. Drifts to sleep on his arms.

Restless dreams of a boy happen now. I know this boy, I'm sure of it. He reminds me a lot of Sora. Wait! Who is this Sora? I believe I don't know a Sora. If I did I would know him by a certain colour. This boy also looks a lot like me. Maybe I was just confused. 

"Roxas what do you think of this?" The boy swings around on a pole. Seems like he's showing off. Can't help but laugh cheerily. _My big brother._ Always a joker. Wait…what's going on? The scenery changed. That scream again. Seems a little clear. Still hard to see. _Can only make out the silhouette of a boy_. Me? Possibly but I don't know. Damn this condition! I want to remember but can't! Damn it all! _Wake up now._ Dingy lit room. Someone sleeps beside me. Doesn't sound like Axel. Don't want to turn. Afraid of what I might see. _Crawl out of bed_. Yes! Best thing to do. _Don't look. Don't even utter a word. _Feel like I'm going crazy. Turned to look. Curiosity taking over. Man with brown hair sleeping on the mattress. I scream. _Run out of the room!_ Away!

I nearly crashed into Axel. Walking up the side I was running down the stairs. Guess this was his house and that was one of the guest rooms. I feel panicked. He grabs me. Embracing me gently now. Fresh tears falling down my cheeks. Burning slightly on the contact with skin. He's kissing away my tears.

"What's wrong Roxas? What did you see?" I explained to him about the other person in the bed beside me while I was asleep. Seems to think that I've attracted another ghost just like I attracted Sora…who's that? Why do people keep mentioning him? Don't say anything about that. He will look hurt. Don't want to hurt him.

Coaxed back to bed by Axel. Embracing me in his arms this time. Both of us are drifting again. Maybe tomorrow will be more eventful. However I really do doubt it. Then my eyes snap open before I drift. The sound of a rocking chair fills the air followed by a scream. I close my eyes. Wishing for it all to go away and leave us alone. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Square-Enix does ): The Secrets Inside A Past 

**Chapter Six**

I awoke with a start. A bad dream full of nothing but screaming. Arms wrapped around me? Axel's again. We were embraced rather lovingly like always now but how did I get here? The radio blasted into life beside the bed. The channel changes all on its own. Strange how that happens. Bed moves. I pay no attention to what's happening. Hopefully these ghosts aren't attracted to either of us. They moved towards the curtains. Windows slam shut. I'm feeling cold. Strange, all of this is happening now. I move away from windows.

Axel's awake now. Albeit, he doesn't look scared. Maybe he's gotten used to all this? Or maybe…he can't say anything? Shake that thought away. He can see all these apparitions. Wonder what happened to him though?

"What's happening?" I shook my head to that question. I'm not sure why this is happening at all. I'm sorry Axel. I feel like I am responsible. I take all blame for what is happening here. Reading through journals. Axel runs downstairs. Not screaming or scared. Possibly a bit shocked really. The phenomena stops, strange when that happens.

I'm running downstairs. Journal in hand. Reading through passages connected to phenomena. Nothing important. Although do come across one piece I wrote that sticks out:

_11:13 pm,_

_I've been outside the hospital today. This is my first time in the hospital and Dad wants me to see the nature of the world to see if I would get better. My old man can't handle it though. Once out of eyeshot and possible earshot he punches me. Nice of a parent isn't it? I can feel a perfect bruise forming around my eye. Another black eye. Lovely. The Doctors are going to wonder what happened to me. Then I see something. Journal is in my hands now although struggling to write from the words aimed at me by my old man. Birds chirp peacefully even as my cheek still stings from the punch. My old man doesn't get it. What he is doing makes me feel worse! I have a feeling he's blaming something on me though I'm not too sure what it is. I have this condition. The reason why I am in hospital. I can't make new memories._

_My old man continues pushing me around on my wheel chair as if he is superior to me. We stop again. Another punch. Possibly making my black eye look more prominent. People are going to start talking I just know it. He makes me feel even more alienated. I mutter a curse under my lips. "Bastard". The old man can't hear what I am saying. I wouldn't really care if he did hear me say that. Want to go back to my room. I want to sleep but I'm not allowed. _

_Then I see them for the first time. _

_People as silent as the grave. Looking at me as if I am threatening them. Then at my old man. One face has no eyes, sockets completely open to remind the apparition of what was once there. My old man can't see them of course. They disappear as soon as I'm pushed by._

_Then…I wasn't too sure what happened but my old man screamed. Something that I hadn't heard him do in almost forever as a matter of fact. Guess it shows how much I do remember. Which isn't a lot. Sprawled on the floor. Journal in my hands. Pen lost somewhere in the grass. Going to recall all this tonight hopefully. I have spare pen on me just in case. _

_My old man looks hysterical. I see him. A boy with chocolate brown hair and eyes almost just like mine. In fact, he looks like me. He held out a hand as he turned to me. I'm reluctant at first but grab it anyway. Standing up now. The boy is nowhere in site. What was it I saw? My old man pushes me back into my wheel chair. Running back inside the hospital to my room. My old man looks crazed. He's only getting what he deserves._

I sat downstairs with Axel, showing him the clipping from my journal. He seems to understand more of what's happening than I do. I'm feeling sleepy, like always. Don't get much sleep at night now. Flicking through my journal. Nothing else sticks out yet. Taking a sip from my cup of coffee. Windows keep stopping and starting all the time. The slams make me jump.

_Learn to ignore it all. Don't let it bother you._

My hand's shaking. Axel places his over mine as I put the cup down. Best we have is cups. No mugs around here. The windows finally stop. I feel scared from what is happening but not hysterical yet. Return to flicking through journals. Reading about last night. A man with brown hair had latched onto me. Better to know what he wants.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Square-Enix does. The Secrets Inside A Past 

**Chapter Seven**

The aim was to wait and see if the brown haired male would turn up. Axel protested when I want out on my own today. He seems annoyed I really don't blame him though. I pulled out a cigarette and took one puff. I feel like hell. I'm probably in my own little Hell. Then again that dimension would be a great reprieve now.

Walking along the sidewalk or pavement. Cars drive by. My ears buzz a little from the sound. Someone pushes by. The cigarette drops out of my hand. A whole pile of photos and notes are in my pocket to remind me of where to go if I get lost. Best to keep those for emergencies.

I feel like I'm being followed but it doesn't bother me. Used to all kinds of weird feelings of being followed by things. It was drilled into my nature.

Need to buy a new journal. However, it can wait until the weekend. It's only Thursday, wrote that down on a note. Aware of eyes on me. Keep walking. Best to say keep running. At least I wouldn't feel awkward then. I lit another cigarette. No medication, that means I can do whatever I wanted with my life as long as I made notes on everything.

Walking down the street. Populated by people who think its fun to hurt others. Try and hurt me. Something I want to say to those idiots. Maybe they're watching me? Or is it someone else? I hate to think of it that way. Feeling freakish like always. Spluttering slightly. Funny. This is the only time I picked up a cigarette in a long time. Since I quit according to my journals.

"Watch it freak!" Someone pushes past me.

Looking at him now. Keep it in mind. Write it down. Boy with a beanie hat covering what looked like blonde hair. I picked up on attitude. Hate people like that. Wish they would realise how arrogant they are. Three other people beside him. They laugh. _Ignore them_. Flick ash in their faces. Do whatever! Music. Someone listening to an MP3 file on his or her personal player. Ignore that too. I have no music taste. Can never really remember what I listen to half of the time because of my condition. Feel left out because of this. Axel listens to music but it is often heavy. Not really into heavy.

A Shop's playing _A Hard Days Night_ quite loud, drumming my fingers along to the music. I'll admit that when I hear this song I do feel better but that is it. Hate being like this. However I am not giving up on life yet. Damn it! Must not get stuck on life's problems. Want to help the presences that are haunting me. All accept one anyway. I resort to my journals a lot as you can probably tell.

The man with long, silver hair and evil eyes.

Something bothers me about him. Like I've seen him before but I am pretty sure I haven't. The chocolate haired boy is looking at me now. I turn to him. Flashes again. More about the scene with the screaming. He disappears. My eyes flicker open. On the street. Guess I'm on my own instead of with Axel.

Someone's calling to me. Probably Axel. Don't stop to look at him right now. Sorry Axel but I need to be on my own. I don't know why but I do. Stopped by someone. It isn't Axel. Azure blue eyes stare into mine. Not good to be talking to a presence no one else can see so I point to an alleyway. He nods, following me in.

"Do you know where I can find a man named Cloud Strife?" I shake my head negatively. Sorry but I don't know. However, the name sounds a little familiar. Suggest that we check out the hospital? That's what I did and he agreed. Oh well. Another goose chase. Seem to get myself involved in those quite often. Explain to the presence my problem. He helps me on my way to the Hospital although people keep staring at me as I continue talking to him. Keep looking at me! I don't care! That's what I want to say to them anyway. After all, it is rude to stare.

We're at the hospital now. Ask the receptionist for a room number for "Cloud Strife". Take out piece of paper and jot the room number down rather quickly.

I lead the presence into the room. He seems rather gentle. Wanting to know why he was sleeping next to me last night. Kept reading over that passage before I went out. Didn't say anything yet though. He talked to Cloud. Seemed that Cloud could see him too. He explained about his condition and also said he felt like a vegetable. Tears at my eyes. The presence seems to pick up on that. I stand outside. Waiting.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Square-Enix does. The Secrets Inside A Past 

**Chapter Eight**

The presence disappeared probably found what he wanted in the end. My question was to be left unanswered then. Guess I'll have to find my own answer as always. What am I doing here anyway? White walls surround me. I know this place it's a hospital. I wonder why I was here in the first place.

Get out of the building. That's often the best way to start. As soon as I get outside, my phone crackles into life. Axel's voice is on the other line. He wants me to come back straight away. Says that there is something I should see for myself. Walking along the streets rather slowly, the phone's back in my pocket. Ignore the people staring at you. Just ignore them. They don't know what it is like to be cold. Or to have something wrong with your memory as a matter of fact.

I reach the corner shop and bought another packet of cigarettes, since I was running out. Axel smoked too and sometimes he would decide to take some of mine if he was out. I don't have the heart to tell him to buy his own. Then again I guess it doesn't require a heart to do something that sounds heartless. Seeing people reading through newspapers don't read any types of text except my journals. I can never remember what happens and am often left confused. So not much of a book fan in general, sorry.

Arrived back at the house. Everything seems normal but by just the feel of eeriness, I know that it's not. Guess you could call it paranoia not that I really care anyway. Walking up to the bedroom now. The man with silver hair isn't here like I expected.

However, one of the walls had been smashed in by what I assumed was an angry Axel. Only then did I realise why this place attracted presences. There were skeletons covered in muck, grime and dust. Something that you don't usually find in your average home. There was no sign of shock on the older male's face. Just a cigarette dangling from his mouth now. Took out my new packet too. Smoking was a way of release for me now.

What the hell were we gonna do with these skeletons? It we couldn't just dump them in a bin, people would noticing. It wasn't like a movie where we could just place them in the back of someone's car and forget about it. So what the hell were we going to do? Cover up the wall and pretend we never saw it?

No we weren't going to do that. Axel was going to ask for a proper burial to be placed for these poor souls. I couldn't blame him really, yet, he seemed edgy all the way to the Church. He asked the Priest to perform a proper ceremony and a burial. The priest agreed. That was nice of him. The ceremony wasn't that long. I waited outside while it all happened, wasn't overly religious anyway.

I saw the boy again, his chocolate-brown hair gleaming within the light of the pale moon. He smiled once before disappearing, like he always did. A flash would have been great now but I didn't get one.

"Time to go Roxas…" Axel came out of the church. Probably felt like twitching since he didn't really believe in the laws of Religion anyway.

We went back to the house and I fell asleep almost immediately. That same flash of memory came back and I couldn't help but notice a boy.

Golden hair just as ripe and beautiful as the morning sun. Not sure who it is but I was determined to find out in the morning. However, I could feel someone beside me when I awoke in the darkness of the guest room. I guessed that it was just Axel and then I fell back asleep…back into the dream.

Not even realising that maybe another presence was sleeping beside me. One with brown hair for instance.


End file.
